musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Panic! at the Disco
Panic! at the Disco '''souvent abrégé P!ATD est un groupe de pop punk originaire de Las Vegas.' Formation Tout commence avec le guitariste et chanteur Ryan Ross accompagné du batteur Spencer Smith amis d'enfance. Ils sont rejoint par Brendon Urie chanteur et Brent Wilson bassiste alors que leurs désirs n'étaient que de faire des reprises de groupes qu'ils affectionnaient tel que Blink-182. Le nom du groupe '''Panic! at the Disco' provient d'un passage de la chanson Panic du groupe Name Taken. Pour acquérir un peu de notoriété ils publient des commentaires sur le LiveJournal de Pete Wentz, membre du groupe Fall Out Boy. Ce dernier étant impressionné souhaite les rencontrer et leur permet d'enregistrer leur premier album par son propre label. En 2005 Brent Wilson quitte le groupe et c'est Jon Walker qui le remplace jusqu'en 2009 où Ryan Ross quitte également le groupe. En 2008 le groupe change également de nom en enlevant le "!" de leur nom qu'il reprendra lors du départ de Jon Walker et Ryan Ross. Dallon Weekes est un membre officiel depuis l'année 2011 à la basse et aux choeurs. Membres Actuels Spencer Smith left|150px Spencer est le batteur du groupe ainsi qu'un de ses fondateurs. Il est né le 2 septembre 1987 à Las Vegas. Son ami d'enfance est Ryan Ross avec qui il avait fondé le groupe. Il a commencé la batterie à 12/13 ans lorsque Ryan reçoit une guitare pour Noël il demande une batterie. Il est actuellement en couple avec Haley Ahearn qu'il a rencontré en novembre 2005 lors d'un concert. Brendon Urie left|150px Brendon né le 12 avril 1987 à Las Vegas est le chanteur du groupe. Il joue également de nombreux instruments tels que la guitare, basse, accordéon, orgue, violoncelle ou du piano. Plus jeune son père s'est opposé à ce qu'il fasse de la musique son métier mais ils se sont réconciliés lors du tout premier concert du groupe. Brendon a sur le bras gauche un tatouage représentant un piano. Son coach vocal pendant une petite période a été celui qui a révélé le groupe à savoir Pete Wentz ex membre des Fall Out Boy. Il a notamment collaboré avec ce groupe dans certains clips tels que A Little Less Sixteen Candle, A Little More Touch Me ou A Weekend At Pete Rose's avec son partenaire Spencer Smith. Depuis septembre 2011 il est fiancé à Sarah Orzechowski. Dallon Weekes left|150px Dallon est le tout dernier membre à avoir rejoint le groupe. C'est aussi lui qui s'occupe de faire les chœurs et il joue de la basse. Il a longtemps été membre non officiel du groupe lors des tournées par exemple ou comme membre des clips notamment lors du clip de I Write Sins not Tragedies avant de devenir un membre à part entière en 2009. Membre non officiel *Kenneth Harris Anciens *Ryan Ross *Jon Walker *Brent Wilson Discographie 'A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (2005)' right|200pxCe tout premier opus est sorti le 27 septembre 2005 au Royaume-Uni et le 23 octobre 2006 en France. La plupart des titres sont très longs et proviennent de films ou de livres ce qui explique leurs longueurs. #Introduction #The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage #London Beckoned Songs About Money Written Machines #Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks #Camisado #Time to Dance #Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off #Intermission #But It's Better if You Do #I Write Sins Not Tragedies #I Constantly Thank God for Esteban #There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet #Build God, When We'll Talk 'Pretty. Odd. (2008)' right|200pxCe second album sort en Mars 2008 dans de nombreux pays. Le premier single s'intitule Nine in the Afternoon, le second Mad as Rabbits, le troisième est That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) et enfin le dernier se nomme Northern Downpour. C'est le premier album où le titre des chansons est inventé et où Brendon et Spencer contribuent tous les deux au chant à part égal. L'album atteint la seconde place au Billboard 200 US. #We're So Starving #Nin in the Afternoon #She's a Handsome Woman #Do You Know What I'm Seeing? #That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) #I Have Friends in Holy Spaces #Northern Downpour #When the Day Met the Night #Pas de Cheval #The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know #Behind the Sea #Folkin' Around #She Had the World #From a Mountain in the Middle of the Cabins #Mad as Rabbits 'Vices & Virtues (2011)' right|200pxTroisième album du groupe c'est aussi le premier depuis le départ de deux membres dont un fondateur: Ryan Ross et Jon Walker. Plusieurs versions deluxe sont disponible dont celle sur Itunes. La chanson Sarah Smiles est un hommage à la fiancé de Brendon. #The Ballad of Mona Lisa #Let's Kill Tonight #Hurricane #Memories #Trade Mistakes #Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) #Always #The Calendar #Sarah Smiles #Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met...) 'Deluxe edition' #Stall Me #Oh Glory (demo) #I Wanna Be Free #Turn off the Lights 'Shockhound edition' #Kaleidoscope Eyes 'Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die ! (2013)' right|200pxToo Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die !, est sorti le 8 octobre 2013. Le premier single intitulé Miss Jackson sorti le 15 juillet fait référence aux premières expériences sexuelles de Brendon Urie lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Le second This is Gospel est sorti moins d'un mois après, le 12 août. Le troisième et dernier extrait est Girls/Girls/Boys sorti le 7 octobre 2013. #This is Gospel #Miss Jackson (feat. Lolo) #Vegas Lights #Girl That You Love #Nicotine #Girls/Girls/Boys #Casual Affair #Far Too Young to Die #Collar Full #The End of All Things Récompenses 2006 *MTV Video Music Awards: Video of the Year pour I Write Sins Not Tragedies. *TMF Awards: Best Video International pour I Write Sins Not Tragedies. 2008 *MTV Asia Awards: Style Award. Anecdotes/Coins infos *Leur site officiel ici *Leur chanson Ready to Go est utilisée dans le film Les Schtroumpfs. *La chanson C'mon en duo avec le groupe Fun est inédite et ne figure sur aucun album. *Brendon Urie chante en duo avec le rappeur Travie McCoy sur Keep On Keeping On. Vidéos A Fever You Can't Sweat Out thumb|left|270 px|Build God, When We'll Talkthumb|right|270 px|But It's Better if You Do thumb|left|270 px|Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off thumb|right|270 px|I Write Sins Not Tragedies Pretty. Odd. thumb|left|270 px|Nine in the Afternoonthumb|right|270 px|That Green Gentleman thumb|left|270px|Northern Downpour Vices & Virtues thumb|left|270 px|The Ballad of Mona Lisa thumb|right|270px|Let's Kill Tonight thumb|left|270 px|Ready to Go Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die ! thumb|left|270 px|Miss Jackson (feat. Lolo) thumb|right|270 px|This is Gospel thumb|left|270 px|Girl / Girl / Boy thumb|right|270 px|Nicotine Autres [[Fichier:Panic! At The Disco New Perspective OFFICIAL VIDEO|thumb|left|270 px|New Perspective (BO du film Jennifer's Body)]] Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Masculins